Our Little Greaser
by Dylan'sSis101
Summary: Pony wasn't 14 when his parents died he was two. How can the gang keep up with a two year old when the socs are still around.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

* * *

My brothers were finally legally mine. Mom and Dad are gone and now I have to take care of my younger brothers but I wouldn't give them up for the world. My dreams of going to college are gone with the wind all because a car failed to stop at a red light. Now my youngest brother Pony will most likely never what his parents looked like or how much they loved him. I had to get to work and soon the gang would be over here to watch Ponyboy while Soda and I worked. No matter how much some of the gang didn't want to admit but they cared about him. I glanced at the clock as I got out of the shower. If Soda didn't get up soon then he was going to be late.

"Soda time to get up." I knocked on his door but I heard noise coming from Pony's room. I went in his room to see his big green eyes looking at me over the bars of his crib.

"Hey Pony. You ready go get up?"

"Yes." He put his arms out for me to pick him up.

"Alright let's get you dressed because Two-Bit and Johnny are goin' stay with you today." He smiled as I got him dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt with 'Just Name the Place and Time and I'll Take You On' written across it. Then we walked into the kitchen to find Soda still asleep.

"Hey Pony why don't you go wake Soda up while I cook breakfast." He smiled and nodded and walked off toward Soda's room to only return right back.

"Is Soda up?" he shook his head.

"Why didn't you wake him up?" He looked at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world and then took my hand and led me to the door. I even felt dumb since Pony isn't tall enough to open the door.

"Sorry baby I forgot the door was closed." I whispered so Pony could have fun waking him up. He smiled as I opened the door and then I went back to breakfast as Pony entered the room. I could hear his footsteps on the floor of Soda's floor as the front door opened and the gang came thru. I put a finger up to my lips to signal to them to be quiet.

"Pony's waking Soda up." They all nodded and I made my way back to making breakfast.

"Pony stop poking my face." I heard Pony giggle and then he stopped.

"What's wrong buddy you can't reach me when I'm on this side of the bed. Night Pony." I heard Pony footsteps returning as I stepped out of the kitchen. He looked around at the guys but didn't say anything. It's hard to get Pony to talk.

"Hey is Soda getting up?" Steve asked Pony and he shook his head no.

"Here Pony I'll help ya'." I picked Pony up and we went into Soda's room to see him still asleep. I looked at Pony.

"I'm going to sit you on the bed and I want to jump on him." Pony nodded as soon as I stopped whispering in his ear. I sat Pony down on the bed and Soda didn't even move but that didn't last long. Since Pony was jumping up and down.

"Pony how did you get on the bed?" Once Soda saw me he started to tickle Pony and the house was filled with is laughter as I joined in. Soda got dressed as me and Pony went in to the living room with the gang. Pony cheeks were still red where he was dying of laughter earlier.

"Well I guess Soda's up." Two-Bit laughed. I picked Pony up and sat him in a chair on top of a pillow. We ate and joked around.

"We gotta' go Pony. I'll see ya later." I rubbed Pony's head and Soda put his shoes on.

"Bye Pone. Thanks for waking me up. I'll be home around seven. See ya guys later." Pony smiled at Soda.

"Bye." He said quietly as we left out the door.

* * *

Okay well that was the first chapter. I'm trying to think of nicknames that the gang could call Pony but I can't really think of any so if you can think of any or an ideas about what the gang can do I will give you credit for. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh you guys I can't think you enough! First for all of the reviews and nicknames, I will try to use them all. Second for all of the Story Alerts and Favorite Story. Third is that some of you even put me on your favorite authors. It means a lot you guys and there is not enough space to think you all.

Discliamer: I don't own the Outsiders

* * *

Johnny's POV

Darry, Soda and Steve left leaving us to take care of Pony. The thing was is that today was the first day of summer vacation, which meant that I could help Darry and Soda with Pony. We had already eaten and Pony is playing with three of his toy trucks or should I say was because as Mickey Mouse turned on he was glued to the TV like Two-Bit.

"Hey what do you guys want to do I'm not bout to sit around here all day watching TV." Dally asked as the Mickey credits came on the TV.

"I don't know. What do you want to do Little-Bit?" Little-Bit was Two-Bit nickname for Ponyboy. Pony looked at Two-Bit and put one of his fingers to his chin as he was thinking.

"Can wes go to the ark?" Pony is even quieter than I am but once we can get him to talk then he is the cutest thing.

"Sure Munchkin we can go to the Park." Pony smiled Dally and went to the door, which he did every time we would go somewhere.

"Hey Pony you need shoes before we can go. Come on I'll help you." He looked down to see that he was barefoot.

"I swear sometimes that kid is just like Soda." Dally was shaking his head as I went with Pony to put his shoes on. I made sure I put his socks on and then buckled his shoes.

"Hey Little-Bit come here for a minute." Two-Bit called Pony in to the bathroom and I went into the living room to wait for them. Soon Two-Bit came out of the bathroom with Pony behind him. His hair was all greased and he looked like a small hood.

"Nice look kid makes you look tough."

"tanks awlly"

"Let's go maybe we can see Soda and Steve." We started to walk down the street and made our way to DX. We had to cross the street to get there.

"Hey munchkin hold my hand." Pony took Dally's hand without complaining. Steve's customer was leaving as we entered.

"Hey Steve. Where's Soda?" Two-Bit asked but before Steve could answer Soda came into the room.

"Hey ya'll. Hey there Pone."

"Hi Oda." He walked over to Soda and hugged his legs.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Were taking the kid to the park."

"Cool we'll we better get back to work. See ya'll at home." Soda said bye and hugged Pony as he came back toward us.

"Bye see ya later Squirt." Pony waved bye and we went to the park.

"You want to go play in the sand." Pony nodded and ran off and we sat on the bench to talk.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A snobbish voice came from behind us. I turned to see four Socs well at least I wasn't alone.

"Having fun babysitting?" How did he know about Pony? We stood up and faced them as he talked. Then I heard footsteps behind me and I knew that they weren't Pony's. But Pony was being dragged by a fifth Socs.

"Leave the kid alone." Dally warned as the Soc pulled Pony over to the group of them. Pony wasn't crying or anything but it took a lot to make that kid cry. Dally took a step forward to snatch Pony back.

"Take one more step and the kid gets it."

They pulled out and held it to Pony's neck.

* * *

Thank to you all. As I said before I will give credit to all of you who give ideas and suggestions. I don't know if i want Pony to get hurt or not. Let me know if you have any ideas.

Goldengreaser- for the ideas of the nicknames Squirt, Munchkin, Little-Bit, Sport, and Buddy, which I will use at some time or another.

DarryHasAFutureANDI'mInIT- love the idea. (Giddy-up Pony)

Sunkissedshris- I will try to find a racing horse name

d- Came nugget

Pony Talk-

Tanks- thanks

Ark-Park

Awlly- Dally

Wes-we

Oda-Soda


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the reviews. Disclaimer: I don't own the outsider because if I did Johnny and Dally would have found a way to live.

* * *

Dally POV.

Those Socs say that were low but look what they're doing. They pulled a flippen two year old kid out of his sand box and dragged him across the park. Now holding him hostage, not even I would scoop that low. How in the world am I going to get that kid back? He's been through a lot over the last two month learning to live without his parent. I had already seen that I couldn't just grab the kid because then he would get hurt. Behind the Socs was a fountain that had water coming out from the top.

"Man you guys look at this these greasers they don't know what to do?" The one who held onto the blade took it from Pony's neck.

"Leave the kid out this."

"Wow look who is telling who what to do. You guys ready." He looked at the rest of his friends and they nodded. Pony didn't like the sound of his words and he stared at us with his big green eyes. The guy with the blade pulled it to Pony's cheek and cut. Pony gasped that was it they can try to do anything to me but not that kid. I dove for them as did Two-Bit and surprisingly Johnny. Before I could, they tossed Pony into the water. I went wild and they ran away. I jumped into the fountain and picked Pony up were he was face first in the water.

"Johnny go get Soda now! Two-Bit go get Darry!" They both took off and his eyes opened. He was coughing and I patted his back. Then he started to throw-up on me and I could care less. I started to walk toward the DX know that was closer than Darry was.

"You're going to be fine Pony just keep getting the water out okay." He looked up and his cheek was bleeding. I almost ran in to Soda who was running at full speed.

"Pony you okay?" I handed Pony over to him and Pony wrapped his hands around his neck. Steve and Johnny were both behind Soda who had pulled out a handkerchief that he wetted with his tongue and placed it on Pony's cut.

"Dal what happened?" Steve asked because Soda was holding on to Pony like he would lose him at any second. Which I can't blame him since it's only been two months since their parents died. I still don't get why all the bad thing happen to good people. I started to tell Steve what happened when Darry pulled up in the truck with Two-Bit. Darry look ticked and I would hate to mess with him. Darry went straight to Pony and Soda to check on Pony. I told them what happened and the guys looked like they could beat anyone.

"Soda do you have to go back to work?" Darry asked him but never taking his eyes off Pony.

"Yea boss said he would fire me if me and Steve we didn't get back." He looked sad.

"I know I have to go back to." Man they have some evil bosses.

"Dar well take care of the Munchkin. Well stay at the house with him." They nodded and Soda and Darry kissed Pony on his forehead.

"I know ya'll will. I have to work till six. Can ya'll make sure he takes a nap in a couple of hours?"

"Yea we'll do it now get back to work before your boss has a fit." I took Pony out of Soda's arm his check was still bleeding.

"Come on you two I'll give you guys a ride to work. Be good Pony okay and don't worry."

"Bye Pony. Listen to the gang." Darry and Soda told him.

"Oh tat Oda n Arry." Pony said before the guys left in the truck but Steve waved bye to Pony and he waved bye. Then he buried his head in my neck while we walked to the house. Johnny got some clean supplies and I sat Pony on my lap as I cleaned him up. Two-Bit turned on Mickey Mouse on and after I was done with Pony he slid off my lap and made his way to Two-Bit who was sitting up with his legs straight out.

"He I got to go see someone. Johnny you want to come with me?"

"Two-Bit can you watch the little nugget alone?"

"Of course I can. Well be fine won't we buddy?"

"Yup." He smiled

Pony we right over to him and looked at him then he spoke.

"Me sit?"

"Sure Little-Bit sit anywhere you want." Pony smiled as he sat down on Two-Bit lap and leaned back into his chest to watch Mickey.

"You okay Pony?" He nodded and then hugged me and Johnny as we left.

"So where are we going?"

"I figure we go see Tim." We made our way down the street as we ran into Tim.

"Hey Dallas."

"Nice to see ya' again Tim."

"I heard about what happened earlier. How baby Curtis doing?"

"He's at home with Two-Bit and he said well nodded that he was fine. How did you know?"

"I was at the DX and Steve and Soda filled me in. I think we need to take care of those Socs. Some of them tried to jump Angela two days ago."

"Rumble?" Tim nodded. "I'll talk to the guys and come by later."

"Good how are you doing Johnny?"

"I'm fine just tired of those Socs."

"I know who you feel man. See ya'll later." Tim left and we made our way back to the Curtis house. We walked through the door to find Two-Bit fast asleep with Pony still on him but now fast asleep holding on to Two-Bit's shirt. I went and got the camera and took a picture and that made Two-Bit open his eyes.

"What?" I hid the camera.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yup and looks like Pony is too." Man no one is never going to hurt Pony again. I may not care about many things but Johnny and Pony are the two most important.

* * *

I know this isn't a very good chapter but I wanted to give you guys something for reviewing. I love getting reviews they make me want to write even more. I know that it is selfish but I like to read them. I'm trying to figure who should watch Pony during the rumble. I was thinking either Two-Bit's mom or Angela.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

Two-Bit POV

Pony was still asleep on me while I continued to TV. Dally and Johnny had left again but to go to Buck's this time. Tim had stopped by and said that the rumble was set for tomorrow night. That left me alone with Pony until Darry and Soda get off work. Pony started to stir on my lap and then he screamed which made him fall off my lap. Pony was shaking and he started to cry. I picked Pony up and sat him back on my lap.

"It's okay Pony." He looked up at me with his big green eyes filled with tears. After a few minutes he stopped crying. Darry, Soda and Steve came in as Pony had quit crying and they looked from me to him. Soda bent down to Pony and wiped the tears that were still on his face away.

"Pony you okay?" Pony wrapped his arms around Soda and Pony nodded.

"I'm go start dinner." Darry went in the kitchen and I followed him.

"So what happed Two-Bit?"

"I don't know he was asleep so he must have had a bad dream or something."

"Okay thanks for watching him, Two-Bit."

"Anytime Darry." I watched as Darry fixed sandwiches.

"Hey you want to say for dinner? Tell Soda were having sandwiches."

"I you don't mind then I'll stay. Oh yea Dally talked to Tim and they want to know if you guys can rumble."

"Yea when?"

"Tim came back earlier and said that it was on for tomorrow night."

"Soda come here for a minute will ya'." Soda came into the kitchen with Pony.

"Yea Darry" Pony looked a lot better.

"There's a rumble tomorrow night against the Socs. Do you.." Before Darry could even finish Soda had a smile on his face and was jumping up and down with Pony.

"Yes I am going after what they did they did to my baby brother. You can bet that I'm going to be there." Pony was laughing from Soda jumping up and down with him still in his arms. Then I heard the door open and Darry went to see who it was. That's when I thought of the only problem that might be against us in the rumble.

"Soda what are ya'll going to do with Pony?" Soda looked down to the child in his arms.

"I don't know I'll have to talk to Darry."

"Ask Darry what?" Then as by cue Darry came in followed by all three of the Shepherds.

"What are we going to do with Pony while we're at the rumble?" Soda sat Pony on the floor. Angela bent down to the ground and soon she was talking to Pony.

"I don't know. I forgot about him not being able to come."

" I can watch him." Angela said.

"Are you sure Angela it might be a couple of hours because I don't want him to see us all bloody and stuff."

"Yea Darry, Pony's really sweat. I can watch him at my house because the parents will be gone. I can bring him home the next day."

"But we have to work the next day."

"I'll bring him by after you guys get off. Trust me you guys he'll be fine." Angela was like us in a way that she wouldn't let Pony get hurt.

"Darry, Angela babysits a couple of kids around town. She keep the Squirt safe." Tim always called Pony Squirt. Darry looked at Pony then at Soda who nodded.

"Alright Angela he can stay with you." Angela ran and picked Pony up making him laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pony. I have to go home and clean up. You want me to pick him up tomorrow?"

"Yea I get off at four and the rumble is set for eight so anytime between then."

"Okay Darry. Thanks you guys. Bye." She left leaving only Tim and Curly.

"I swear I don't know what gets into her." Curly said shaking his head.

"She likes playing with Ponyboy because all the other little kids she watches are brats."

"Tim she's fine as long as Pony is okay."

"We'll see ya'll tomorrow. Have fun tomorrow Squirt." Tim and Curly smiled as they left.

"Bye tell Angela thanks."

We sat down at the table, Darry had put Pony in his highchair and was feeding him. I picked up what Darry was feeding him and smelt it.

"Man that stuff stinks."

"It's for little kids Two-Bit." Darry told me in his duh voice.

"It's taste good to you don't it Buddy?" Pony nodded as he ate the last of his food and was drink his chocolate milk. Soda got up since he inhaled his sandwich faster than I could.

"Come on Pony I'll give you a bath." Soda got Pony up and they left the kitchen. Darry and I talked about random stuff until Pony came in where a pair of Mickey Mouse PJ's.

"Pony, can I have your pajamas?" He looked at me then down at his clothes before shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"You too big." That is at least what it was suppose to be. Pony walked over to Darry how picked him up.

"Night Arry."

"Night Sport." Pony gave him a hug that Darry returned.

"I 'uve you."

"I love you, too." He set Pony down.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I got up and started to walk to the door. Pony stepped in front of me.

"Night 'ickey" Since Pony couldn't even come close to saying Two-Bit he just called me Mickey which came out as 'ickey.

"Night Little-Bit"

"I 'uve you."

"Right back at you." Which was true I do love that kid he's like a little brother to me and the rest of the gang. He hugged my legs and I rubbed his hair before he walked back to Soda.

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow Two-Bit."

Pony reminded me of why I was going to beat the head out of every one of those Socs. Not that I needed one but no one should hurt my little brother. I walked toward my house to try to catch some sleep.

* * *

There is one thing that I have forgot to mention is that I have really bad grammar and spelling which I have been trying to improve. I will try to update when I can. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I love coming home after school and see all of the review alerts on my email it makes my day.

Thanks to all of you: Iluvthe80's, rivergirl, DarryHasAFutureAndI'mInIt, d, sunkissedchris, minato4ever, goldengreaser, Ella not so Enchanted, Bellacar, purpleprettyclouds, MihealandMail4ever ( for pointing out my error), and kira


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.

* * *

Angela POV

Since today is the day of the rumble that meant that I get to watch Ponyboy Curtis. He is one of the sweetest little kids that I have ever met. I spent all last night and this morning picking up the house so there wouldn't be anything for him to get into. I walked to the Curtis house to get Pony.

"Hey." Most of the guys were sitting on the couch looking ready.

"Hey Angela." Dally and Two-Bit got up and went into the kitchen and motioned for me to follow.

"Yea?"

"I swear Angela Pony better come back in one piece." Two-Bit spoke when were at the table.

"You know I wouldn't hurt the kid."

"Angela we mean one piece and he better not have gotten into any of the stuff that your brothers have."

"We'll look who he lives with do think_ I_ would let anything happen to him." Dally's eyes were cold as I spoke that.

"Angela if it weren't for two things then I would pound you right now."

"Well Dallas what are they?"

"One you're a girl and the second is your watching Pony and I want you to be fully away will you have him. However that first thing isn't going to matter if he's hurt."

"Trust me I'll take care of him." Before they could respond Pony and Darry walked in.

"Hey Angela."

"Hey Darry. Hey Pony." Pony smiled shyly.

"Hey Pone come here for a minute." Soda called from the living room. Pony walked away with Two-Bit and Dally.

"Okay Angela I know the guys probably talk to you from the look of it."

"Yea."

"Listen just please take care of him because if anything happens to him the state will take him away and they most likely would take Soda. I'm telling you that better not happen."

"Darry trust me."

"I do I just don't want him hurt." I walked into there living room and soon Darry handed me a bag.

"Here's Pony's stuff."

"Okay." Soda had Pony on his lap but stood when Darry had handed me his stuff.

"I love ya' Pony and I'll see you tomorrow Buddy." He hugged him and then Darry took Pony.

"Be good and listen to Angela. I love ya' and I'll see you tomorrow." Pony nodded and set him on the ground. I took his hand and I had his bag in the other.

"Bye Pony." They all said in sink.

"Bye." Was all Pony said as we took off walking toward the house. It was a long walk of a two-year old so picked him up after a while and he smiled at me. Soon after we arrived at my house.

"Well here we are Pony." I sat Pony down and put his stuff in my room. I cleaned the house and I found some stuff we could do. I picked up some paper and crayons that I found earlier. When I returned Pony was still standing where I left him.

"Hey Ponyboy have you ever colored?"

"One time." I sat in front of the coffee table and motioned for Pony to come over. He stood beside me and watched as I picked up a blue crayon and made a house.

"Here you can color as long as you don't put them in your mouth you can. Okay?"

"Oh ta." I put paper in front of him.

"I'm going to put dinner in the oven. " Pony nodded as he looked at all of the crayons and deciding on which one he wanted first. After I put dinner in the oven, I went to check on Pony.

"Hey Pony can I see?"

"Yes." I sat down beside him for him to show me.

"Did you make them for someone?" He nodded then showed me one that had an oval looking shape type thing in blue and black under it across the paper.

"Who is this?"

" 'eve it a 'ar." I looked at his paper that was in my hand and it did look like a car. He picked up another one of his pictures and handed it to me.

"What's this on a picture of?" There was a circle type thing with four lines on it with somewhat of a circle on the top. The bottom of the first circle was half-red and there was black dots on the top circle.

"Mickey." He told me. I knew that one was for Two-Bit and by the end of Pony's pictures I had seen what was a chocolate cake, a horse, a picture of Dally and one with clouds, trees and the sun. Dinner was done and I made sure Pony ate. I changed his clothes. Then I went and laid him in my bed to read him a story. Pony loved stories but he soon fell asleep. I cleaned up and after my shower I went in my room. Pony was close near the wall asleep but I laid down soon to be met by sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update but it's been a long week. I didn't know what I wanted to happen so I just went with the flow which I end up doing often. I will try to write more this weekend but I'm packed with homework. Also tonight is a home football game and I have to go and cheer on the team. I also have other stories that I haven't updated in like a month so I need to write on them even though I'm kind of blocked for ideas with them. But as for this story I don't know exactly where this is going in the end but I need idea of things that can happen. They would mean a lot. I love all the review that I have gotten and thank you for doing them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.

* * *

Darry's POV.

Angela brought Pony home after I got off. He was carrying a pile of papers.

"Hey baby." I picked him up.

"Hi 'arry."

"Did he listen?"

"Yea he made ya'll some pictures. I got to go. I heard ya'll won and there wasn't any major damage."

"Yea just a few cuts here and there. Thanks again Angela."

"No problem he was good. Bye Pony." Pony waved bye, as I sat down on the chair in the kitchen as I got him some food. After we ate I picked Pony up and went to the couch with him to look at the pictures in his hand. We were alone so it was quite.

"Can I see what you drew Pony?" Pony nodded and looked through his pictures without letting me see them. Pony showed me one it was that had a lot of red, blue and yellow.

"It's SUPERMAN!"

"Wow Pony that's good."

"Do you like it?"

"No Pony.." His face fell like I hit him. "That's because I love it." His face lit up like Christmas and I hugged him. I sat him down as the gang came through the door.

"Hey Pony." I sat down and Pony went to hug Soda.

"What do ya' got there Darry?"

"Well Two-Bit I got me self a picture." Two-Bit looked at it and then at Pony.

"You didn't make me one Pony. I think I'm going to cry." Two-Bit sat down on the sofa and Pony looked at him before he picked up one of his pictures. He walked over to where Two-Bit had his head in his hands.

"It okay. Here yours." Two-Bit looked shocked that he got one.

"Thanks munchkin."

"It 'icky ouse." Haha even Pony knew how much Two-Bit love Mickey Mouse. Pony picked up another one of his picture and handed it to Soda.

"Hey Pony what's this."

"Cake and horse."

"Wow thinks buddy." Once again Pony went back to the table and picked up a piece of paper but he went to Steve.

"This for me?" Pony nodded and Steve looked at his picture.

"It a 'ar." Next Pony gave Johnny a picture.

"It's a tree with clouds."

"Thank you Pony." Pony picked up his last picture and went to Dally.

"It's you 'ally."

"Thank you Pony I'll keep it forever." Wait did Dally just say he was going to keep it forever? It was getting late so I had to get Pony to bed.

"Come on Pony let's get you a bath." Pony came over to me and took my hand. I went into his room and got a pair of his pajamas and then I gave him a bath. After getting him dressed and letting him tell the gang 'night' I put him in bed. He fell asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow.

"Night buddy." I left the room.

"Hey Darry the kid asleep?"

"Yea. Soda are you watching him tomorrow?"

"Yup. Well I think I'm going to go to bed since I have to be up earlier with Pony." Soon after Soda went to bed the gang left. I did the dishes and then I went to go to bed myself. I went to my room after looking in on Soda and Pony. Both of them were sleeping. I took my shirt off and then I realized that I left Pony's picture so I went back in the living room to get it. I placed his messy drawing that most people would have thrown away. But to mom and dad never throw away something that me and Soda made so I was going to keep this picture.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I really want to do the next chapter because I have a lot of ideas for what Soda and Pony can do. Thank you guys for the reviews, favorite story and so on. They are the main reason I keep writing this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

* * *

Soda POV

"'oda. Wake up." Pony was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Five more minutes, then I'll get up." I was only joking with him.

"Soda I'm leaving you have Pony today." I heard the door shut and I knew that Darry had been the one how put Pony on the bed. Pony sat on my stomach.

" 'oda, 'arry said for 'ou to get up." I picked Pony up and then I put him on the bottom of my feet that were now in the air. Darry is always worried that I will drop him but I always hold onto his hands. Pony was laughing his head off.

"Okay time for the airplane to land." I lowered my feet until Pony's feet landed on the bed.

"That was fun 'oda!" He was still laughing as he sat on my stomach.

"You know what?"

"No."

"How about we make today our special day?" Pony nodded.

"You want to come back a cake?"

"Really?"

"Yea come on buddy." We got up and walked into the kitchen I sat Pony down in one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Let's see what do we need to bake a cake?"

"Eggs."

"Yup Pony we need eggs." I got the eggs and the other ingredients that we need out. After getting the bowl out and sitting it on the table, I cracked the eggs. I let Pony pour the other stuff in and I let him help me stir.

"I think we're just about done." I took out a pan and I let Pony help me pour it in the pan. I made sure that he was away from the oven when I put it in. Pony and me ate the cake batter out of the bowl.

"Come on Pony let's go watch TV until the cake is done." Pony had chocolate cake batter all over his face. I got a rag and wiped off his face and we went to the living room. The TV was on, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were going camping, and this gave me an idea.

"Hey Pony you want to make a fort later?"

"Yea." I glanced at the clock and I went and got the cake out. Pony had followed me.

"We have to wait for it to cool so we can put icing on it."

"Oh ta 'oda."

"You want to play outside?"

"Yea."

"Well then you need to get some shoes on."

"You too." I looked down and sure enough, I wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Okay let's go, buddy." I found our shoes and put them on and we headed outside. I picked up a little football.

"'oda?"

"Yea?"

"Why are we still in our PJ's?" Wait…oh I can't believe I forgot about that man Pony is observant.

"Well buddy why not?"

"I don't know can we wear them all day?" He even put on the puppy dog eyes that I can't resist.

"Sure. You want to play football?"

"Yea!"

We played football what seemed like forever. Pony may only be two but he is one fast runner and he even play football good too.

"Pony you want to go in the house?" Pony nodded and he as he came over to me.

"Did I win 'oda?"

"Yea you won Honey."I picked him and we headed toward the house. I walked thru the kitchen and saw the cake.

"Hey Pone you want to help me icing the cake."

"Yea." I made the icing and then got me a butter knife and Pony a spoon.

"Okay just take some of the icing and spread it around the cake like this."

"Okay." We took our time finishing the cake.

"Great job buddy, you'll have to help me more often. Now what do you say to a nice piece of our cake?"

"Yes."

I cut me and Pony a piece of cake and I realized that I hadn't gave him anything for breakfast. Pony was on my lap as we ate. I looked at the clock and realized that it was after twelve and we got up at seven. Man I never thought I would be so tired but Pony still seemed to be wide-awake. I remembered that Pony wanted to build a fort.

"Hey you want to build that fort now?"

"Yea but how?"

"Well we'll need lots of blankets and pillows. You go pull the blankets off of my bed and I'll pull off of Darry's."

"Okay." We both went into different room, I got the blankets and pillows from Darry's bed and put them in the living room, and Pony came in dragging the blankets behind him. We took the cushions off the couch and made a fort by the time we were done it was after three. This meant that Darry would be home in an hour.

"Hey Pony, why done you get a few of your books." Pony got up and came back with a stack of books. He sat on my lap as I read to him. Soon he was asleep and I put the book down. I yawned and decided to close my eyes for a minute.

* * *

Sorry I would have written this yesterday but I left school early because I was sick. I even stayed home today which is the first day that I've missed in five years. I hope you guys liked the chapter and thank you all for the amazing reviews. I'll try to update soon but next week is homecoming and it is a busy time so I'll do what I can.


	8. Chapter 8

To answer some of the review that had comments. I know that I skipped the part where the gang talks about the rumble but I didn't want Pony to be there where when they talk or the day after. I'm not sure why I wanted it that way but you have to remember that this story is mainly about Pony and his interaction with the gang and not about the Socs. But thanks for pointing that out. =) I was also asked if Pony was potty trained and I honestly have been going back and forth between doing it or not so any input on that would be wonderful. I may do a one shot on it and see what you guys thing before I add it to the story or make it as a pre Our Little Greaser bit. Sorry for the long note.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

* * *

Pony POV

I woke up and I was still on Soda's lap but now he was sleeping. I looked around at our fort. I love hanging out with my brothers. My tummy started to make noises and Darry would always say that meant I was hungry. I got up and decided to get some cake.

Soda POV

I looked down into my arms hoping to find my little brother to be asleep but I woke up to empty arms. I climbed out of our fort and ran to his room to look for him. But the place was empty. I quickly got up and started to search for my little brother. I ran to his room but it was empty.

"Pony where are you?"

I heard something from behind me. Turning around I saw my younger brother.

"yes?"

"Where were you?"

"Lookin for cake."

"You should have woke me up." Pony looked down.

"Sorry."

"It's okay you just had me worried. Now let's get something to eat."

"Okay."

I picked him up and went into the kitchen.

"How would you like peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Good."

"Alright two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches coming up." I made our food and sat down at the table. Me and Pony enjoyed our sandwiches and our chocolate milk.

"So Pony what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"I have an idea you stay here and finish eating."

"Okay."

I left Pony to finish his sandwich and I went into his room. I glanced around not being able to find what I was looking for that was until I looked in the closet. Mom and Dad had put them away before they died because Pony was too small to play with them by himself. I grabbed the bin of blocks and went into the living room where our fort was still standing. After setting the blocks down, I went to check on Pony who was still where I told him to be. After I wipe the food off his face, we went to work with the blocks. I don't know how long we played with them but it was fun. Pony had just finish putting the last block on top of our tower. I have to say for a two year old he was really good. I heard the door open and Dally and Two-Bit walked in.

"Hey ya'll."

"Hey Two-Bit, Dally."

"Nice pajamas you two."

"Well thank you Dally."

"Hi Ally and 'icky" Pony ran over to them and then he went inside the fort we had made earlier.

"Man superman is going to kill you two."

"Why would I be killing you for?" Darry walked into the house.

"No reason Darry." I thought we had plenty of time to clean up.

"Well we got to go. We just came by to make sure the ya'll were still alive." Two-Bit and Dally left.

"What in the world happen to the house and where's Pony?" Darry looked around.

"I don't know." I said smiling.

"You lost our brother!" Darry was faking it all now.

"I guess you're going to have to look for him."

"Is he behind the couch…Nope not there. I wonder if he could be inside of this fort." I could hear Pony laughing. Darry got down on the ground and went inside the fort.

"Hey Soda you will never guess who I found." Our fort was huge so I got down and climb in. Pony was on Darry's lap and sat beside them.

"So is this what you two have been up to. It's nice to see that you guys didn't waste any time changing your clothes."

"We had fun 'arry."

"Really buddy I'm glad to hear that."

"Tell him what we did, Pony."

"We made cake, play football, made a fort, and played blocks."

"Wow you did a lot of stuff Pony. Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to start dinner and I suggest that you two clean up your mess."

"Okay Dar, well clean up." Me and Pony got to work he dragged the stuff to the different room. I made the beds while he put the blocks in the tub. As soon as we were done, Darry called us for dinner.

"How was work?" Pony asked Darry as he took a drink of milk.

"Good, how was hanging out with this brother of ours?" Darry pointed toward me.

"Good." After dinner Darry gave Pony a bath, while I did the dishes. Pony came to say good night to me and then Darry put him to bed. Soon it was just Darry and me sitting in the living room. I was watching TV while Darry was reading the paper.

"It seems like Pony had fun."

"Yea Darry it was lot of fun."

"I heard Pony beat you in football." Darry was trying not to burst out laughing. I guess Pony told him about our game.

"Yea he's one great runner."

"Yup hopefully he listens to Dally tomorrow."

"Is Johnny coming with him?"

"No Johnny's going with Two-Bit somewhere. So it's just Pony and Dal."

"I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"Well night. I'll see you in the morning." I got up off the couch and went into my bedroom. I laid down and started at the picture that Pony made me the day we had the rumble. He did a pretty good job for him being two. Mom and Dad used to always keep our pictures in a book. I got out of the bed, then went over to the closet and found an old photo album. Nothing was in it since but I put the picture of the horse and cake the Pony drew for me in the first slot. I put the album under my bed and soon I was sleeping like a baby.

* * *

So sorry for not updating but I wasn't feeling good and I didn't know how I was going to do this chapter. But here it is and this week is homecoming so I won't be doing any updates until next week. I am sorry for that but I'm going to be busier than I was last week. Thanks to all of you who reviewed they mean a lot. If anyone had any ideas that would be welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really sorry guys I know I haven't updated at all in a couple months. School has been very stressful and there a lot of things going on that need my attention. This may be my last update until spring break if not until the summer. I try to write when I get time but so far this has been one of my few chances to do so. Thank you to all of you who will continue to read. I also thank you for all of the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders

* * *

Dally POV

_Beep_

_Beep_

I slammed my hand down on the clock. For once, I had actually set, since I would be watching the kid today. After getting dressed, I made my way out of Bucks and headed to the Curtis's house. Most people knock at someone's door but us; greasers just walk into each other's houses. Darry doesn't care he looks out for us. I walked into the their house, Soda was look for his shoes, again. Pony was sitting on the couch watching TV so I sat by him.

"Hi 'ally."

"Hey kid." He waved at me and then he went back to Mickey Mouse. I don't know what it is with people these days since when do greasers like cartoons? Man, the guys in New York sure would have a good laugh if they knew that I was babysitting a kid. After his brothers left and Mickey Mouse went off, I decided that we should go to the park. Pony seemed quiet compared to most of the kids that I've seen around his age. Yet, those are the kids who get on my nerves.

"Hey Pone you want to head over the park then go see Soda?" His faced seemed to light up like a kid on Christmas morning in those cheesy Christmas movies.

"Yes!!" He was already dressed and had his shoes on so I wouldn't have to go looking for them. I don't get how Pony's shoes are always together yet Soda can't seem to keep his together. We took off walking to the park. Darry always tell us that we should hold his hand but he's old enough to walk beside me without running off. Once we go the park there wasn't many people there which there never is considering it's on the grease side of town. Pony went straight for the swings and tried his best to climb in it. That's when three kids a little bigger than him walked over. There were two boys with blond hair and a girl with light brown curls. Soon they were all running around playing tag. Pony was winning and had yet to be it. He was one fast kid. The two boys had to go so it was just Pone and the brown head girl they walked over to sandbox and started playing in the sand. They were both talking and laughing. I was getting bored by the time Pony came over to me.

"You ready to go?"

"Okay can I say bye to my friend first?" I nodded to Pony as he ran over to the girl at the sandbox. She stood up and gave him a hug. Man to bad Two-Bit's not here to see this. Pony came back to me as the girl waved bye.

"So how's your friend kid?"

"Her name is Amy." I let him drop it for now but he just better be ready for when the gang get's together.

"So you want to go see Soda and Steve now?"

"Yea!"

We took off to go see them. When we arrived, Pony ran and gave Soda a hug.

"Hey Dal you coming to our house?"

"Yea I don't have nothing better to do and I have something to tell you guys." So the four of us took off toward their house to meet the rest of the gang.

I'm so sorry it's short and not being able to update for so and long. Also that you guys have to wait so long for another update. I'll try my best to get another one in before then.


End file.
